Operation: SLUMBER-TWO
by YouAreBeforeEverything
Summary: Fanny-Pants hosts another slumber party. Rachel is the only one who stays. Friendship 86/362. A missing episode for season 6. One-Shot


**No but really. Do you have any idea how long I've been working on this? I got a job (woot) and have been stuck on this story, trying to find time to complete it. I have more ideas for the two (yay!) as well as other things (yay!). **

**In conclusion. 86/362 are so fudging cute together. I think I shipped them even as a kid because Numbuh 1 always went with Lizzie. But anyway, if you don't think Fanny and Rachel get together in high school- _you're wrong._**

**_Edited: I agree that the dream was a little over the top, so I got rid of it. Enjoy. And enjoy another edit. _**

**I don't own anything 'cause if I did, you can be sure 86/362 would be canon.**

* * *

**Operation S.L.U.M.B.E.R-T.W.O**

**Silly Little Unlikely Moments Because Evolving Romance of Two Wary Operatives**

"Aye, but Mum!"

Mrs. Fulbright hushed her daughter with a wagging finger. "Ney buts Fanny pants! Yer brothers said ye had a 'blast' at the last one… Can't seem te remember it though." The older woman made a questioning face. Fanny shuffled her feet, her fingers pulling at the end of her sleeve.

"Ye were outa town on a spa trip." She looked up and saw her mother going red in the face. The KND Operative continued quickly, "But Daddy said it was okay!"

It was a lie. The teens had taken him on a mini-vacation, since he wouldn't have approved of the attack. He might be Mr. Boss, but he wouldn't send the teens in to attack his own daughter- he probably didn't even realize she was in the KND.

"Ah, well." Mrs. Fulbright shrugged. "Gather yer friends tomorrow. I think Friday," the last syllable held out in a note, "is a great day for a slumber party."

Fanny hung her head in defeat. "Yes, Mum."

Dragging her feat, the red-head muttered to herself on the way to her room. "Stupid slumber party… Stupid brothers… Stupid-"

"FANNY!" Her father yelled from the den. She jumped about a foot in the air. "Stop your muttering!"

Fanny sighed and passed a hand over her face. "Night Daddy!" She yelled as she stomped up the stairs.

"Bed already?" She heard a small chuckle. "That's my girl."

Shaunie pushed passed her on the stairs. Luckily Fanny used to wall to steady herself.

"God, Shaunie! Get outa me way!"

"S-Sorry." He called back, laughing as he jumped the last few stairs. He didn't land right and fell on his face. Fanny had made it to the top of the stairs when Paddy ran out of his bedroom. The boy had various scribbles on his arms and face. The black ink stood out on his pale skin.

Fanny caught the middle child by the tail of his shirt. "Hold up. What's the big idea of runnin' yer mouth to Mum? She's making me have another slumber party."

"She was just askin' why you never have friends over." The boy cowered up at his sister. "I didn't meanta, I promise."

She released his shirt and he went running. Fanny turned to continue to her room. She heard Paddy tumble down the stairs. She cringed at the crashes, but rolled her eyes when his voice weakly said, "I'm okay!" Her brothers' laughter filtered up the stairs.

Fanny instantly felt better as she opened her bedroom door. Her Rainbow-rific room brought a smile to her face. She closed the door behind her and jumped onto her bed. She pulled her One-True-Love Rainbow Monkey to her chest. The plush animal was her favorite.

"What'll I do?" She whispered to the stuffed animal. "I ain't got any friends…"

Her mind first brought up Rachel. The Supreme Leader had been her best friend since she joined the KND. Patton, Fanny and Rachel had been an inseparable trio all through cadet training. Yet Numbuh 362 hadn't attended her last party. The girl was far too busy to waste her time at a silly party… But she always seemed to make time for that stupid boy, Numbuh One. Fanny clutched the Rainbow Monkey tighter. Whenever he visited the Moonbase to turn in his idiotic reports, Rachel dropped everything to have a soda with him. The young girl sneered at the ceiling.

She hoped Numbhuh 362 would be able to attend because otherwise… She'd have to recruit friends again. She felt a wave of loneliness wash over her. Kuki might go again, if nothing else but for Fanny's impressive Rainbow Monkey collection. Numbuh 12 was out of the picture…

A yawn escaped the girl. "I'll worry about it tomorrow…"

* * *

Numbuh 86 scowled as she stomped through the Moonbase to Rachel's office. She yelled at the boys who were goofing off again. She felt like she was the only one who actually worked around here. The Operatives saluted her and scrambled for something to do.

The Supreme Leader heard the 'swoosh' of the door opening. She finished talking to her brother in Sector W before ending transmission. Numbuh 362 turned and saw one of her best friends and right hand Operative.

"Good morning, Numbuh 86."

The red-head saluted her. "Sir!"

"At ease."

Fanny relaxed her posture. She looked away and hesitantly asked, "Ah… Y-Ye see Sir. Well my Mum, me real Mum, she wants me to have another slumber party."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You're cleared for a day off, Fanny."

"I know." She sighed. Her fingers fidgeted with the sleeve of her shirt. "But I was wondering if you'd go, Rachel. It'd be tomorrow night…"

The Supreme Leader's face softened. It was no secret that Fanny's loud, hateful demeanor made her one of the least liked Operatives. She smiled at her friend, "Of course I'll go." She watched her friend light up.

"Th-Thank ye sir!" She turned more serious, letting the blush disappear. "I'll double the guards so the Moonbase won't fall apart when we leave."

Rachel nodded. "See you at lunch, Fanny."

With that, Numbuh 86 exited the room. She grinned brightly through the hallway, ready for anything. Her energy was through the roof. She felt like she just drank eleventy-hundred sodas. The smile made everyone's heads turn.

Fanny whistled a merry Irish tune as she checked the Decommissioning list. Five unlucky Operatives needed to be rounded up. She quickly marked today as one of the best days ever.

* * *

Friday afternoon had Fanny looking for Operatives for the slumber party. Unfortunately the reputation of the last one deterred most girls from going. All of the girls in the Decommissioning Squad were saying they needed a break, an implied break from her… She felt her heart contract in pain.

She racked her brain for other Operatives. Numbuh 12 was gone… Numbuh 23 had a date with Patton (of all people!) She thought about asking the little tart, Numbuh 83, but decided the girl's fear of the dark would be annoying. Luckily Kuki agreed to go, but she had to go home at 10. It was something about a super-duper secret family meeting.

Numbuh 86 changed out of her armor as she prepared to leave for the day. She walked out of her office and towards the Supreme Leader's high command center. As she neared the room, Numbuh 362 exited. She was wearing her normal orange sweater, but sans the blue under-armor. Something about the simple change made Fanny's heart skip a beat. The blonde haired girl carried a backbag with her. From across the deck, she waved.

Fanny jogged over to her. "Ready to go, sir?"

"I'm off the clock Fanny." Rachel said with a roll of her eyes.

Numbuh 86 blushed lightly, "Sorry Rachel. Y-Ye know how it is."

The two girls walked towards the flight platform. Fanny climbed into one of the cruisers and took the pilot's seat. Rachel sat beside her, looking at the multitude of buttons.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I actually piloted one of these." Rachel admitted, sheepishly. Being Supreme Leader meant having Operatives to do that kind of stuff.

"Really?" Fanny raised an eyebrow. Her companion only shrugged. They fell into a silence as the cruiser exited the hanger and headed towards earth. Fanny put in the coordinates for Sector V's Treehouse. With the auto-pilot engaged, she was allowed to turn towards Rachel.

"Thank ye fer coming, Rachel. It- Well, it means a lot ta me."

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Fanny's mind flashed back to the last time the Supreme Leader had touched her shoulder like that. She inwardly smiled as she remembered the panic of being _it_. "I owe it to you, I guess. I missed your last one."

The hand left her shoulder and Fanny was suddenly able to think clearer. "'M actually glad ye missed it. Those teens mighta hurt ya."

"We really need to figure out a way to detect Battle Ready Armor." Rachel said with a sigh.

In the distance, and approaching rapidly, they neared the Treehouse. Fanny took control and landed the craft in the hanger. Surprisingly, Numbuh One was there to greet the two. He probably saw the aircraft on the radar, she thought distractedly as she jumped out of the ship. She offered a hand to Rachel, but the girl ignored the offer and did a flip out of the ship to land next to her.

"Numbuh 362, sir!" He saluted the Supreme Leader, "Numbuh 86." He coolly greeted.

"Outa me way Numbuh One. I've come to collect Numbuh Three." The red-head stormed past the boy, looking for the Asian girl. Rachel slowly followed her friend, while Numbuh One matched her step for step.

"So what's this about?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Another secret mission." Rachel answered as she watched Fanny all but shove Numbuh Two out of her way. The Supreme Leader shook her head in disapproval and amusement. Her friend's hatred of boys was unnecessary, but given Fanny's past… She didn't have the heart to reprimand her.

"Well hopefully it goes a little better than the last one."

Fanny almost stopped mid-step, when she heard Rachel's laugh. How could a stupid, bald, _stupid, _infuriating _boy _make her laugh?! She felt like turning around and decking the boy from pure jealousy. However she continued on, hoping to leave the Treehouse as soon as possible.

She finally found Numbuh Three playing Extreme Rainbow Fun: The Videogame with Numbuh Four in the main living room.

"Arg! You're cheating!" The boy accused. His orange ninja monkey was thrown across the screen by her glitter princess monkey.

"You can't cheat in Rainbow Monkeys, silly!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Numbuh Three," Her voice held no shrillness, "Are ye ready fer the mission?"

Numbuh Four laughed harshly, "Another cruddy secret mission?"

The red-head slapped him on the back of the head, "Yeah! 'Nd ye better not sneak inta me party again!"

"Yeah right." He rubbed the back of his head. "Like I'd want to watch another stupid Rainbow Dorkies marathon with a bunch of dumb girls."

Fanny's hair could've burst into flames from the rage she felt. Before she could effectively knock some sense into the boy, Kuki jumped off the couch and pulled the girl out of the room.

"Will you still have super-buttered popcorn?"Numbuh Three asked as she dragged along the Head of Decommissioning.

Numbuh 86 sighed. "Yeah, sure Kuki."

The two returned to the Supreme Leader, who was still talking to Numbuh One. They stood just outside the hanger.

"A second level of training would just be asking too much of the cadets…"

"On the contrary, Rachel, it would better protect and prepare the future Operatives."

The red-head's insides almost boiled over. The way Rachel's name easily slid out of his putrid mouth… The casualness that he addressed the Supreme Leader disgusted her. Fanny pulled her hand away from Kuki's grasp. The blonde-haired girl turned to see her friend storming over, murder in her eyes. She was currently pushing her sleeve back and her right hand was clenched into a fist. The KND Leader smirked at Nigel.

To Rachel, Fanny was obviously far too dedicated to the KND. It wasn't unheard of that the girl would pummel guys for simply being informal. While the loyalty to the system was inspiring, Rachel decided to intervene on Numbuh One's behalf. She took a step over, blocking Fanny's view of her prey. Instantly the hate died in her eyes. Rachel smiled at her friend.

"Are we ready to party?" Kuki asked as she skipped over to them. Fanny nodded and motioned for them to board the ship. The red-head was the last one in, shutting the aircraft's door behind her. "Who else are we picking up?"

"Well, um, actually…" Numbuh 86's head dropped in shame. "This is it."

"Oh." Kuki answered awkwardly. She shared a look with the Supreme Leader. Fanny could practically feel the pity roll off of them. It made her feel sick inside…

Luckily the girls arrived at Fanny's house in a matter of minutes. She landed the ship in the backyard; careful of the fence she had helped paint last weekend. Kuki pranced out of the ship. Rachel grabbed her bag and jumped out, followed by the red-head.

"Oh! We should watch the new Love and Fun Rainbow Monkey episode!" The Asian girl suggested as they walked towards the back porch door.

Rachel looked over at Fanny to gauge her reaction. She half expected the Head of Decommissioning to yell at the other girl for even suggesting such a wimpy show. Yet she almost tripped over her own feet as Fanny reached over and held hands with Kuki. The two began jumping up and down together.

"Rainbow Monkeys! Rainbow Monkeys! Oh-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Rachel said waving her hands in the air madly. The two girls stopped singing and looked at her. "Fanny, you like Rainbow Monkeys?"

Numbuh 86 dropped Kuki's hands and blushed red. The Supreme Leader had never been into her bedroom and, therefore, had no idea about her love for the show.

"Are you kidding?!" Kuki spoke up, "She has as many Rainbow Monkeys as I do!" Rachel stood slack jawed.

Fanny nervously looked at the blonde-haired girl. "Do ye, um, do ye not like Rainbow Monkeys?"

"I mean, yeah. I just- I would've thought you'd be more interested in Doctor Time Space in the Continuums or something…"

"I watch it occasionally with me brothers, but…" The girl shrugged, not able to find the words to appease her boss.

Kuki giggled and took them both by the hand, "You have to see for yourself!"

As soon as the trio entered the house, a bright flash stopped them. They had to blink a couple times before their eyes registered it was Fanny's mother holding a camera. "Aw, hello Rachel dear! How are ya, dearie?"

"Good Mrs. Fulbright." She answered in a pleasant voice.

The smell of cigar smoke dominated the air. Kuki screamed when Mr. Boss entered the kitchen. Fanny slapped a hand over the girl's mouth, but he already looked over at the group of girls to see the Sector V operative and the Supreme Leader of the KND.

"Fanny?! You're still friends with these brats?"

His wife turned on her heels and chucked the camera at his head. They began arguing how to respect guests even if there were kids. Numbuh 86 motioned for the two to follow her out of the room.

"Sorry about them."

"I forgot your father was Mr. Boss, woopsie." Kuki said, a little embarrassed.

Fanny shrugged and led them up the stairs to her room. As the three trampled up the stairs, Rachel admired how nothing in the living room had changed since the last time she had been here a year ago. Her family moved furniture and painted the rooms at the start of every season. They opened the second door in the hallway and she was blown away by the multitude of Rainbow Monkeys that littered the floor.

Kuki pushed past Fanny to jump on the giant red Rainbow Monkey bed. Numbuh 86 looked to her best friend hoping to see a sign of approval. The blonde haired girl had a smile on her face, but Fanny could see the confusion in her eyes.

Shaking off the sudden feeling that she had disappointed her friend, she spoke, "This is me room. Kuki! Switch on the TV, I'm going ta go ask what's fer dinner."

The Supreme Leader threw her bag in the corner and went to sit on the edge of the plush bed while Kuki tried to find the Love and Fun Rainbow Monkey show. Shrill singing erupted from the TV. Rachel fell prey to the singing and dancing Monkeys, as any girl would.

Fanny returned a mere five minutes later to discover a joyous Kuki sitting on the floor, swaying to and fro, and a rather hyper Rachel, who was bouncing at the edge of her bed.

"Oh! You missed it! So the green one, so he had this bag of candy!" The blonde commander started quickly. "And then, you wouldn't believe it! He _shared _it with EVERYONE. And so now-"

"Shhhh!" Kuki hushed the girl irritably.

Rachel recoiled in fear but nodded repeatedly. The red-head giggled quietly and skipped over to take a seat next to the Supreme Leader on the bed.

The three girls watched the new episode: they cried together, they laughed together, they snag together. As the credits rolled Fanny, Kuki, and Rachel were in a tight hug.

"Rainbow Monkey friends forever!" Kuki wailed, tears spilling down her cheeks. Rachel's shirt soaked up most of the stray drops.

"Ya got it!" Fanny agreed and pulled the two closer.

Rachel sniffed, "Forever." She vowed.

After a few moments, the three released their hug. They all wiped at their eyes and laughed.

"Fanny-Pants!" Dinner!" Mrs. Fulbright's voice interrupted the emotional girls.

"Come on." Fanny said. She used her baggy sweater sleeve to wipe her eyes one last time. "Let's eat."

* * *

Numbuh Three was picked up by her father halfway through dinner. Alas, she never got her super-buttered popcorn. However between Kuki, Rachel, Fanny, Paddy and Shaunie, they had eaten four homemade pizzas by the time dinner had ended. Mr. Boss sat smoking his cigar in the den, satisfied he had saved at least thirty bucks by making the kids eat oven-pizza.

Fanny racked her brain for something to entertain them until bed time. Paddy and Shaunie were playing really loudly in the living room, so maybe…

"Wanna play horseshoes?"

The sun was low in the sky. Rachel stood on the designated white line a couple yards in front of the stake, horseshoe in hand. Numbuh 86 stood a safe distance to her right with three horseshoes clutched in her hand.

"Now just aim and let it go." She instructed. Apparently Rachel had never played horseshoes before, which completely shocked the red-head.

Rachel swung her arm backwards and then forwards; she released too late so the horseshoe flew at least five feet in the air and made a wide arch over the stake.

"Dang it."

Fanny giggled. She wanted to show Rachel how to correctly aim. She could stand behind her, guide her arm gently… The red-head shook the thoughts from her head.

"Ye get three practice shots," She handed her friend another horseshoe, "Then we'll play a real game."

* * *

By the time the game ended, the sun was mostly set. Rachel scored ten out of twenty-one points.

"It's really not bad considering this is yer first time playin'." Fanny congratulated as she picked up the remaining horseshoes.

They heard the back door slide open. "Fanny!" Paddy yelled from the porch.

"What'dya want?"

"Dad says to come inside now!" The door slid back shut.

Rachel yawned as watched her friend set the horseshoes inside the shed by the garage. Fanny smiled and teased, "Ye tired already?"

"Rough day, you know?"

Numbuh 86 agreed and the two walked back inside.

"Go change inta ya jammies girls! Brownies will be ready in a couple minutes." Mrs. Fulbright half-sang. The Supreme Leader glanced at the clock and saw 8:30. Time had _flown_. They ran upstairs back to the bedroom.

"While ye change," Fanny pulled out a P.I.P.E.R from her dresser, "I'll be calling Moonbase."

She pointed Rachel to the nearest bathroom where she could change. The blonde took her small bag with her as she exited the bedroom.

With the P.I.P.E.R activated, Fanny asked, "Code: Right or Wrong?"

Numbuh 35's voice answered, "Swell in these parts. No troubles."

"Feeling the same. Out."

She put the phone away, satisfied that nothing was wrong. It had been 35's idea to come up with secret code phrases so that no cruddy teen could deceive them. Straying from the designated sentences meant trouble and either would send help immediately.

Fanny went to her dresser and picked up her yellow Rainbow Monkey night gown. Instead of waiting for Rachel to leave the bathroom, the girl opened her closet door and stepped in. She barely had room to move but she stripped out of normal clothes and slipped into her pajamas. Before she was completely changed, she heard footsteps enter her room.

"Fanny?" Rachel's voice almost sounded panicky. She heard some sort of rattling. The red-head straightened her night gown before exiting her makeshift changing room. She wasn't expecting her own M.U.S.K.E.T. to be pointing at her head. When Rachel realized the intruder was just Fanny, she dropped the weapon.

"What the heck Fanny!"

Numbuh 86 giggled a little. "Sorry lass." She noticed Rachel had on a dark blue camisole and blue pajama pants. She couldn't help but think how cute her friend looked. She tried to keep a blush at bay by saying, "I called Moonbase. Everything is alright so far."

The blonde nodded. "I won't expect too much activity here either, since your father is downstairs."

"Rachel! Fanny!" Mrs. Fulbright called from down the steps. The two girls grinned at each other. They smelled the brownies fresh from the oven and raced downstairs.

"You know it's too late for chocolate!" Mr. Boss argued as he watched his wife cut the brownies into squares. Paddy and Shaunie were bouncing up in down beside the counter, waiting impatiently.

"Bear, Fanny has a guest over."

"Bah!" He didn't feel like arguing with her again. "Fine. But when they're bouncing off the walls, don't complain to me."

The older man left the room. Paddy began chattering away. "I want that piece! Oh! And that one! I get the biggest one, right Mum?"

Rachel giggled as Mrs. Fulbright ignored the boy and picked the closest ones out and put them on a plate for him. Paddy grinned and sat down to eat his dessert.

"You all get three, that's it." She warned, handing Shaunie his plate. "'Nd if ya sneak down 'ere fer more- I'll know!"

The two girls got their plate of brownies and sat at the table to eat. "Want some milk, Rach?"

She nodded, unable to talk with a mouthful of burning hot, mushy brownie. Fanny poured them both a cup of milk and sat down to enjoy the dessert. They almost needed a fork to eat the gooey brownies, but they were probably the best Rachel had ever eaten. After downing the entire cup of milk, the girls said goodnight and went back upstairs.

That's when Mr. Boss snuck into the kitchen and ate half the brownies.

* * *

Her friend lay down on the bed. "Wanna watch a movie then?"

"Can we watch Doctor Time Space in the Continuums?" she asked sheepishly. Rachel knew the sci-fi show wasn't exactly popular among girly-girls, which apparently Fanny was. That still blew her mind. She had known Fanny since cadet training, and didn't know this side of her.

Fanny shrugged, "Of course."

She switched the TV on and thought she should probably make this be more like a slumber party. At the last party, the girls had done a mini-make over on Numbuh 4. Fanny didn't think Rachel would be into makeup. Instead she grabbed a hair brush from her dresser.

"Eh, Rachel?"

The Supreme Leader was zombie like as she watched the flying photo-booth teleport through time. The hypnotized girl gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Mind if I brush yer hair?"

The words were like an electric shock. Rachel exited the trance and a hand flew up to her hair. "Does it look bad?!"

"No! No," Fanny laughed a little, "Just because."

Rachel relaxed, "Oh yeah, sure."

Fanny crawled onto the bed and sat behind her. The red-head had to tuck her legs underneath herself to be as tall as Rachel. She had never been this close to her friend. Not since her dream… She did her best not to think about that though.

She ran the brush through the straight, blonde hair. The brush floated through her thick hair with no snags. Fanny sometimes wished she had straight hair; she had _broken _hairbrushes trying to tame her hair. The girl repeated the motions, smiling. Rachel became absorbed in the TV show again. No one but her mother had ever brushed her hair. The feeling was foreign, but soothing.

Fanny put down the brush and moved Rachel's hair so it all lay behind her shoulders. Of course, the bangs stayed draped in front of her face. For a moment, the red-head wished she was more girly and knew how to braid hair. She settled for running her fingers through the blonde locks. She was surprised how _soft _her hair felt. Numbuh 86 was completely unaware how good the gesture felt to Rachel.

Her finger tips were lightly scratching her scalp. The Supreme Leader closed her eyes, thoroughly distracted from her favorite show, and enjoyed the sensation. However after almost ten minutes, Fanny stopped because her arm felt heavy. Rachel about whined, but tried to focus on her show as her friend got off the bed to return the brush.

Rachel rolled her shoulders tiredly, and her hand crossed over to lightly massage the muscle. Her friend noticed the move. "Are ye alright, Rach?"

"Uh-huh." She answered and tried to relax her posture. Fanny rolled her eyes at the girl's obvious lie. She took her seat on the bed behind the girl and rested her hands on Rachel's shoulder blades. Carefully, Fanny kneaded her leader's muscles. The blonde let out a sigh of approval.

Fanny smiled. Being this close to her friend was making her feel light headed, but in a good way. She wondered if it was right to take advantage of Rachel's ignorance towards her crush (NO! It's only admiration.) Her hands moved down the girl's back, and using what she had seen on TV and her medical knowledge, she pressed into some muscle groups. After the credits rolled for the episode, Fanny decided to stop. If she indulged anymore, she worried her feelings would be out in the open.

"Thank you Fanny."

"Yeah." She gave a nervous laugh, "No problem. Ye-Ye work too hard."

"So do you, Numbuh 86."

There was a sudden shrill ring through the house and the room went dark. Rachel jumped to her feet, but Fanny put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just lights-out." The blonde couldn't believe their father would be that strict about bedtime, especially on a Friday night. "Me Dad is a little crazy. He doesn't like payin' fer electricity after 10."

Rachel laid back on the bed as Fanny put in the Doctor Time Space in the Continuum ultratriple episode DVD. She turned the volume down low, but loud enough to hear. She climbed into bed.

The Rainbow Monkey's armrests made the middle of the bed only as wide as a twin sized. Luckily the two girls had plenty of room. Fanny made sure to give Rachel the pillow with the orange and purple Rainbow Monkey pillow case. They had to toss a few plush animals that were on the bed onto the floor (with the exception of Fanny's favorite). The girls took a couple minutes to get situated on the bed. The blonde thought she would get cold in the night with the thin covers they had to sleep in.

The two lay on their backs, looking up at the ceiling. Fanny had the red Rainbow Monkey in her arms as every night.

"This has been really fun." Rachel said with her eyes closed peacefully.

"Thank ye fer bein' me friend." Fanny whispered. She hoped Rachel knew how much she meant to her. The TV show noise filled their silence. Neither girl was particularly tired.

The red-head could never fall asleep lying on her back. She turned onto her side, so her back was facing Rachel, since turning the other way would be weird. Rachel sighed and tucked her left hand behind her head. From the corner of her eye, she could see Fanny twitching her shoulders.

She turned to look at her friend and smiled fondly. Her unruly red hair reminded her of a tumbleweed. Fanny suddenly growled and her hand moved to awkwardly scratch her back.

"You okay?" Amusement clear in Rachel's voice.

"Dandy." Fanny replied, removing her hand but still twitching her shoulder.

Rachel chuckled quietly and turned on her side to face Fanny's back. She used her arm to prop up her head on the pillow and reached over with the other to gently scratch where her friend couldn't reach. Fanny bit her lip to keep from groaning, as Rachel moved her fingers along her back. The light grazing turned into a lazy rubbing. She couldn't remember a more soothing touch. Rachel moved her hand up and down her back. The thick material of Fanny's night gown made it hard to actually scratch her back.

Fanny twitched her shoulder again, "Thank ye."

Rachel put her arm back by her side. "Yeah." For some reason, she felt a blush come over her, "Sure." She decided to just flip over so their backs faced each other.

"G'night Rach."

"Night Fanny."

* * *

The Supreme Leader tiredly opened her eyes. A loud thump from downstairs had caused her to awake from dreamland. She noticed that she had slept on her stomach for a while, and now a pool of drool had soaked into the pillow. Rachel curled her lip up in disgust. Next she became aware that her left arm lying directly atop Fanny's stomach and their legs were pressed together. The blonde sighed and lifted herself away from the spot of drool, moving her arm from around Fanny to wipe away the spit.

She shifted away from her friend, the movement woke up Fanny.

Groggily she asked, "Time is it?"

"Uhh… 9 I think." Rachel replied sitting up in the bed. Her best friend kept her eyes closed and sighed. She studied the girl, wondering what it was about her that made her feel… whatever it was she was feeling. It was a good two minutes before the red-head stirred again.

As Fanny opened her eyes, Rachel's head snapped in the other direction. She gave her a questioning look. Just as Fanny started to suggest going downstairs for Rainbow Munchies, her door burst open.

"Numbuh 362, sir!" Paddy had a worried look in his eyes. The two officers threw off the covers and stood up.

"Yes, Numbuh 85?" Rachel replied, hoping nothing bad was happening at Moonbase.

"NASA just announced they want to send a family to the moon, sir!"

The Supreme Leader slapped a hand on her forehead. "Thank you. We need to get to Moonbase, Fanny." The two grabbed their KND outfits. "Numbuh 85, I need you to call Sector V and tell them they are in charge of building the set."

"Yes, Supreme Leader, sir!" Paddy saluted again and ran out of the room.

* * *

**The ending is supposed to flow into Operation M.O.O.N. cause I liked that episode and I didn't want to write any action. So there.**

**I really didn't mean for it to be so long, but *shrug***

**Kids are crazy sleepers. Message me, if you disagree.**

**So um. This is setting them both up for romance in the future, not so much now. Fanny is a little worried about her crush on the Supreme Leader, but determined to hide it. Rachel enjoys when they overstep the 'friendship' boundary, but she won't bring it up. I think it takes them a long time to actually get together. **

******Tell me if you liked it and wouldn't mind seeing more 86/362.**


End file.
